Ed Christie
Ed Christie (b. May 20, 1956) is a puppet designer and builder who has worked with Sesame Street and Henson Associates since an internship with Henson in 1978. Christie graduated from UMass/Amherst with a BFA/Education in 1979. The first Muppet Christie created was Butch, originally designed as a sabertooth tiger used in the "Toothbrush" skit of the Caveman Days series on Sesame Street. [1] After years of learning Muppet design techniques, and building many of the classic Muppet characters, he was promoted to Muppet Supervisor in charge of Sesame Street(1991-1996). He was later promoted to Vice President/NY Muppet Workshop Supervisor (1997-2004) as well as Art Director for Henson on Sesame Street. He also contributed his skills to Henson Licensing and Publishing. In 2004, Christie left Henson and was contracted by Sesame Workshop where he is currently designing characters for the domestic version of Sesame Street and Sesame Street International. He has designed the Muppet characters for Sesame in the United Arab Emirates, United Kingdom, Northern Ireland, Indonesia, India, Bangladesh, Russia,Israel, South Africa, Egypt, China, Poland, France, Mexico,Canada, Japan and others. Christie is featured in the 2006 documentary The World According to Sesame Street. He has won eight Emmy Awards for his work on Sesame Street and many nominations for other Henson productions. Christie's work was also seen in the Broadway productions of Doonesbury, Peter Pan, Sugar Babies and''Encores! Carnival. He also designed, built and performed in the 2007 production of ''Carnival! at the Kennedy Center in Washington, DC. From December 5 to January 25, the Provincetown Art Association and Museum displayed the exhibit Rods and Monsters: the Puppets of Ed Christie. Christie lives on Cape Cod and is an artist represented by the Alden Gallery in Provincetown, MA Muppet Credits Designer For Jim Henson Productions *''The Muppet Show: Muppet Designer, built Mr. Dawson, Caterpillar, others *The Muppet Movie: Muppet Designer/Film Crew - built Camilla the Chicken *The Great Muppet Caper: Muppet Builder/Designer *Fraggle Rock: Designer/Builder/Film Crew *The Muppets Take Manhattan: Muppet Constructor/Designer, built Baby Piggy and others *Little Muppet Monsters: Project Supervisor, built Tug Monster *Tale of the Bunny Picnic: Designer/builder/Film Crew - built the Dragonbunny, Great-great-great-great Grandmother Bunny, Snort *A Muppet Family Christmas: builder of The Snowman *The Christmas Toy: Muppet Design Group supervisor - built Belmont, Jack-in-the-Box *The Jim Henson Hour: Muppet Designer (Jojo & others), builder for Beard *Dog City: built Bugsy Them, Mad Dog & Eddie the dalmatian puppy *Muppet Meeting Films'' - built various characters *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: Designer/Builder - built Ghost of Christmas Present head *Muppet Treasure Island: NY Workshop Manager *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss: built original The Cat in the Hat for pilot *Bear in the Big Blue House'' - built Luna *''Muppets from Space: Workshop Manager *It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Muppet Workshop - NY Manager *Carnival: NY City Center Encores'': designed Carrot Top, Horrible Henry, Renaldo, and Marguerite For Sesame Workshop/International *''Sesame Street'' Designer/Supervisor/Art Director; designed Abby Cadabby, Curly Bear, Rosita,Zoe, The Elephant, Lulu, built Aristotle *''Big Bird in China: Designer/Builder *Follow That Bird'' - designed the Board of Birds, built Daddy Dodo's head *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration: Workshop Manager *Elmo Saves Christmas: Muppet Workshop supervisor, designed Lightning the reindeer *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Character Design Supervisor - designed Bug, Pesties, Grizzy *Plaza Sésamo'' (Mexico): designed Lola, and Pancho *''Alam Simsim'' (Egypt): designed Nimnim, Filfil, and Khokha *''Sesamstrasse'' (Germany): designed Feli Felu, Pferd, Wolle, and Gustav *''Sesamstraat'' (Holland): designed Purk *''Zhima Jie'' (China): designed Hu Hu Zhu, Xiao Mei Zi *''Galli Galli Sim Sim'' (India): designed Boombah, Chamki, Aanchoo, & Googly *''Sisimpur'' (Bangladesh): designed Ikri Mikri, Halum the tiger, Tuktuki and Shiku the jackal *''Sesame Tree'' (Northern Ireland): designed Potto, The Weatherberries, Hilda and Archie *''Jalan Sesama'' (Indonesia): designed Tantan the orangutan, Momon, Putri, and Jabrik the rhino *''Sesame Street'' (Japan): designed Mojabo, Teena, and Pierre (frog) *''Ulitsa Sezam'' (Russia): designed Kubik , Zeliboba, and Businka *''Sesame Park'' (Canada): designed Chaos the cat *''Rechov Sumsum — Shara'a Simsim'' (Israel/Palestine): designed Dafi, Haneen & Kareem the rooster *''Takalani Sesame'' (South Africa): designed Moshe, Zuzu, Kami, & Zikwe *''Sesame English'' (EFL): designed Tingo *''The Furchester Hotel'' (UK): designed Funella Furchester, Furgus Fuzz, Phoebe Furchester-Fuzz, Isabel the Bell *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' (United Arab Emirates): redesigned No'Man and Shams *''Cleaner, Healthier, Happier'' campaign: designed Raya Performer *''The Muppet Show'': Additional Muppet Performer *''Sesame Street'': (1978-2004) Fred the Wonder Horse in "I'm Proud to Be a Cow", Uncle Ned, Baby Hungry *''Don't Eat the Pictures: Bert (puppeteer) *Big Bird in China: Oscar the Grouch (right hand) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Penguin, Whatnot *''The Christmas Toy: Dauntless Dragon *Getting Ready for School'' *''The Best of Ernie and Bert'' *''Count it Higher: Great Music Videos from Sesame Street'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'': Himself (Secrets of the Muppets) *''Monster Hits!'' *''Sing Yourself Silly!: Hoots the Owl (right hand) (insert) *Rock & Roll!: Rabbit (insert) *Sing, Hoot & Howl with the Sesame Street Animals: Fred the Wonder Horse (insert) *Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''Cookie Monster's Best Bites'' *''The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street'' *''Best of Sesame Street Spoofs!'' *''It's A Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie'': Rowlf (puppeteer) Gallery '' Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 312 James Coco part 5.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 301 Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 524 Roger Moore part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 523 Linda Ronstadt part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 519 Chris Langham part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 410 Kenny Rogers part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 503 Joan Baez part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 524 Roger Moore part 3.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 501 Gene Kelly part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 505 James Coburn part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 424 Diana Ross part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 520 Wally Boag part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 516 Gladys Knight part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 506 Brooke Shields part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 506 Brooke Shields part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 512 Melissa Manchester part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 510 Jean-Pierre Rampal part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 509 Debbie Harry part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 514 Mac Davis part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 513 Tony Randall part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 504 Shirley Bassey part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 204 Rich Little part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 503 Joan Baez part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 508 Señor Wences part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 508 Señor Wences part 1.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 518 Marty Feldman part 1.png Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Muppet Show Episode 421 Doug Henning part 2.png|Ed Christie with Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Put Down the Duckie.png|Ed Christie with Jim Henson Richard Hunt Kevin Clash Jim Kroupa David Rudman Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero and Noel MacNeal Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street You're Alive.png|Ed Christie with Jim Henson Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Karen Prell Michael Earl Davis and Martin P. Robinson Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 2594 part 1.png|Ed Christie with Caroll Spinney Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos sesame street Episode 1456 part 1.png|Ed Christie with Caroll Spinney Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Don't Eat the Pictures part 2.png|Ed Christie with Jim Henson Caroll Spinney Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Brian Muehl Cheryl Blaylock Bryant Young Martin P. Robinson Noel MacNeal and Caroly Wilcox Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos Big Bird in China part 1.png|Ed Christie with Jim Henson Caroll Spinney Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Brian Muehl Cheryl Blaylock and Martin P. Robinson Muppet wiki behind the scenes photos The Christmas Toy part 1.png|Ed Christie with Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Brian Henson Camille Bonora Nikki Tilroe Rob Mills and Mike Petersen Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 13.png|Ed Christie with Jim Henson Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Jim Kroupa Brian Muehl Bruce Edward Hall David Rudman Michael Earl Davis Cheryl Blaylock and Martin P. Robinson Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 21.png|Ed Christie with Jim Henson Frank Oz Jerry Nelson Richard Hunt Dave Goelz Steve Whitmire Kathryn Mullen Karen Prell Jim Kroupa Brian Muehl Bruce Edward Hall David Rudman Melissa Whitmire Michael Earl Davis Tim DeHaas Cheryl Bartholow Jim Martin Gabriel Velez Peter Baird Cheryl Blaylock Wayne Martin Bill Myer and Martin P. Robinson Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 3.png|Ed Christie with Jerry Nelson (file link) ‎ (← links) Dave Goelz (file link) ‎ (← links) Steve Whitmire (file link) ‎ (← links) Kevin Clash (file link) ‎ (← links) Alice Dinnean (file link) ‎ (← links) Eric Jacobson (file link) ‎ (← links) John Kennedy (file link) ‎ (← links) Drew Massey (file link) ‎ (← links) John Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Allan Trautman (file link) ‎ (← links) Brian Henson (file link) ‎ (← links) Gordon Robertson (file link) ‎ (← links) Geoff Redknap (file link) ‎ (← links) Adam Behr (file link) ‎ (← links) Denise Cheshire (file link) ‎ (← links) Bill Barretta (file link) ‎ (← links) Paul Hartis (file link) ‎ (← links) Ed Christie (file link) ‎ (← links) '' Category:Muppeteers